


the tide’s embrace, the moon’s warmth

by dirtychai (orphan_account)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Main character created by wild fandom imagination, Merman Elf, Pre-Canon, Romance, honestly what are tags, probably the only thing canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:36:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dirtychai
Summary: Rayla feared the water’s wrath, even though in the end it had been her savior.But a child easily forgets the truth, but Runaan remembers.





	the tide’s embrace, the moon’s warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the characterization of runaan’s mysterious boyfriend. I’ve portrayed him as a ocean elf named Havilah, but i’m leaving the phyiscal features up to the reader’s digression. I hope you enjoy !
> 
> This is posted from my tumblr @sacchisays

“We won’t be late.”

“No, just dreadfully behind schedule.”

Snorting, Havilah allowed his hands to guide him, tail gliding languidly behind him to bring his around the shallow of a rock. The amber glow was beginning to fade as the moon’s lightest shadow began to reflect from above. 

He could feel the water’s pull, its soft lullaby crying to its lover above. The highest tide of the season was creeping closer and with it came one of the most anticipated ceremonies. Ocean elves from every water work would gather, bringing the spirits and simple gifts of their niche to celebrate their source. 

Havilah’s own gift required a few extra elements. Small stones he’d once glimpsed in passing. He’d knew they would have a purpose eventually. He only wished he’d been more proactive and gather them prior. It would certainly save him the consistent nagging bubbling behind him. 

His friend swam less than a fin length behind him, wild hand gestures stirring bubbles in their wake. He supposed, in a way, he could be grateful as the actions cleared any hovering wildlife from obscuring his search. 

“At least I’m coming,” he threw over his shoulder. “Something I’m sure my mother will thank you for,” he added at a lower timber. 

“As we both would,” said Gali, exasperated. 

Though the tone was a dim as the sun by now as Havilah focused more on the billowing sand rising under his inquisitive fingers. The lack of shine made it a challenge, but the pale speckled smoothness of the stone made it imperative to his design. It was meant to be memorable, something that a simple touch would ignite a lifetime of memories- or just a wayward stroke against the surface.

He felt for it now, trying to discern it from the grainy texture of the sands. The slight additional delay it would cause the fitted piece would go unmentioned, but Havilah was confident that enough preparedness and calculations would make the niche almost perfect.

If he could just find the right piece.

Frustrated with his progress, the ocean elf righted himself, using his tail instead to make a stronger impact. The few hard swipes it took, sent sand into a thinly veiled dusty but managed to narrow the depth of his quest. Even only for a short timeframe. 

With greater precision and less to shift through, the young aquatic being ground down with his fingers, hoping to catch even an edge. For a moment, there was nothing by gritty friction as the sand threatened to settle once more. And then he felt it. 

Excitement ignited at his core as his fingers encased the object, drawing it free with a triumph tug.

“Found it!”

He felt Gali peering over his shoulder, his disappointment so vicious he could taste it. 

“Moon glass … you drew us this far from the celebration for ...moon glass.”

Undeterred, Havilah inspected the pale blue stone with pride an accomplishment. In terms of its predecessors and other branched linage it wasn’t the most exotic or eye catching, but it would have its purpose. He always had an eye for that kind of detail.

“If you’d like, I can search for a better alternative. One more keen to your tastes.”

That was enough to garner any form of acceptance, if not belligerent. Gali’s hands were firm and insistence, sharp propulsion of his tail driving the pair forward. “Absolutely not. We may even make up some time if we leave now.”

Humming noncommittedly, Havilah allowed himself to be carted to and fro. He brought along to tools needed to adapt the stone into his work but even he didn’t trust a steady hand at this pace. Perhaps when they made it he could steal away for a few moments. Hopefully a few colored tail fins would be enough of s distraction. Though at his friends urgency he was certain of the fact. 

“Okay, okay I’m swimming,” he laughed bubbly, and went further to enunciate the action with a flick of his tail that put a distance between them. “Honesty, Gali you’d think-“ Havilah paused, his gaze darting to focus the image from his peripheral. 

“Absolutely not! Any extra scavenging is on your on time on a different night.”

This time, the additional force had less sway in the stubborn elf’s integrity as he remained firm. It was too early to tell but something was there. He’d seen it, if only at glimpse. Cranning his head, he followed the currents of the surface above. 

High tides often came with a shift in the water’s flow. It wasn’t much of an issue as the impact wasn’t as strong below the water line. Even above, few beings found themselves stressed as long as they didn’t fight it. The ocean was simply calling its children near, there was no reason to be in opposition. 

The shadowed figure caught his attention once more snf this time prepared he turned his whole body to investigate. The churn of bubbles shrouded his immediate view but the large production of them clues him in to its source. Something must have been caught and at this rate they were just going to get drawn under, whether by force or exhaustion. 

“Havilah!”

Without a thought he abandoned his companion, closing the distance to the surface in quick strides. Whatever it was, it didn’t belong in the water and needed to get out soon.  

Within moments he breached the surface, arms  full of a squirming, frantic …. _moon elf_. The pale lunar-kissed hair was enough of an identifying feature and frankly the only discernible one without getting hit by failing limbs.

“Be calm, little one you’re safe.” His words were regrettably lost to the hysterical elf, and a young one at that. The water had cleansed her face multiple times but the scent of tears were always stronger than the taste of the water. The moon child still struggled, disoriented and lethargic.

“She got drawn out far.” 

Havilah developed acute protectiveness, a sudden tension overcoming his form. Even as his friend swam closer it took a few moments more to accept his presence. The gradual relaxation was only further stimulated by the ceasing opposition on his arms. The whimpers has quieted as well, all fight leaving her body. She wouldn’t have lasted much longer on her own. 

“Hurry, we should return her to the shore. An elf this young wouldn’t have been unattended for long.”

Gail belligerently remained above the surface, sobered by the situation. He too kept throwing futile glances towards the child, fearing her blanching already faded skin. The ocean could be a comforting mother, but also an unforgiving impetus. 

With assertion, they neared the shore quickly, knowing how to follow the changing currents. As the sand rise and the depth swallowed, the slowed their ascend, watchful eyes attentive for others.

“Surely she couldn’t have been alone.”

With only the moon above reflecting off the sandy surface they were a vision not to be easily missed. Weaving patiently through the rocks, Havilah hope that was the case. He himself didn’t provide a measurable about of body warmth but simply lying her aside felt wrong. 

“Havilah!”

He ignored the warning, and instead allowed the tide to draw him closer. With each pull forward more was drawn back, leaving a new part of him exposed to the night’s air. The sand was unforgiving against his scales, and frankly he might end up losing a few but the frivolousness of it was dimmed. Parting his lips, he encouraged the transition in his lungs, breathing harshly at the change. 

For a few moments, it was only that. The call of the moon splashing against the shore and the uneven breaths of the cousins of the moon and sea. 

“Gali, I-“, the harsh bite of metal caught his cheek before he could turn fully and his entire body bristled in retaliation. He’d been foolish to venture so freely, but still driven by the desire to save even a single life. Reevaluating his tactics, he carefully cut his gaze upward. 

As silent as the sound of the moon’s rays, he counted five silhouette that had appeared out of nowhere, their skin darkened to impersonate the night sky. He’d always held moon elves among the most graceful of the race. But he felt that they valued their identify in the shadows too much. That kind of beauty should bathe in the moonlight. 

Of course, such thoughts were better suited for whimsical leisures. 

The blade met his jaw this time, each second ticking closer to a location of vulnerability. They were nearly unmatched in their effective way of ending life and he was severely outnumbered. Unable to look back and in fear of bringing notice to his friend, he hoped Gali had submerged himself before contact had been made. 

The face above him regarded the lower elf with a fierce sneer,“Let her go.” 

Biting back the urge to hiss, Havilah managed to exchange it for bitterness at the obvious ungratefulness towards his act. It wasn’t as if he’d _drawn_ her into the sea himself. He wished he had the capacity to appear more unimpressed.

“I am **_helping_** , moonwalker.”

The blade didn’t relent and nor did his frustration at the rapidly cooling child in his arms. He risked the cut of the blade in order to draw only a bit closer. A frigid stance between estranged children could be fought another day but for the night he was willing to let his pride wash away. 

He urged the child closer, his arms weakening in their pursuit to keep as much of her body above water as they could. Her life force was withering below comfort and he couldn’t understand why they felt the need to defend against a helpless ocean elf. “She needs warmth? Please.”

In the assassin's hesitation, Havilah noticed the glints of surrounding weapons lowering in reflection of their leader’s delay. He wanted to share their apprehension but as the most defenseless party member his instincts wouldn’t allow it. By now he was feeling less like a savior and wanted nothing more to do with the land-goers. 

“ _Brother_ , they did not call to her. I warned Rayla of the currents. She was foolish and clumsy. “

The approaching elf, walked with the confidence of a warrior who felt no fear regardless of the absent weight of a blade in his hand. He too had taken on the night skin of his kin, yet it seemed almost ethereal in comparison. His hair more white than silver, body molded by lean lines and muscles and his eyes … Havilah had never seen anything bluer the the ocean’s reflection until tonight. 

It takes the touch of the other’s hands, fingers calloused from wear to bring him out the daze. The moon elf’s gaze is consumed by the shivering child, the first of the group to make her the sole figure of intention. Havilah briefly wondered if the shared ties were as deep as blood. 

All thoughts blurred under his gaze again, as the elf regarded him with gratitude veiled thinly over concern. “Thank you, _tidebringer_.”

Swallowing thickly, he attempted to unravel himself from the burden of his first encounter, the new comer doing wondrous on his overall opinion of the moon elves. While he held the young elf’s above all else, he harbored another trepidation that would not rest unless spoken. “Please ... don’t let allow her to hate the ocean, “ _or fear us._

It would be almost selfishly easy for her. A child could base their entire future on the horrors of the past. They carried everything like the weight of a whale on their backs, rarely letting it go even in old age. It was a request on a whim, one that might not even be accomplished even with effort. But he felt it paramount to at least _try_. Misconceptions were a baseless endeavor. 

Nodding, the connection was broken as the child was gathered into more capable arms at once and carried to safety. There was a bated breath as everyone watched their departure before the remaining of moon elves folding into his retreat as quietly as they arrived. The last of the group and the first to receive him only offering a single nod.

Havilah let the seconds pass without measurement before a sharp splash drew his attention away from the empty shore to find Gali hovering near the surface a few meters back. He dared not to come closer but beckoned his friend out of his stupor. Free to move, Havilah was more than happy to abide by these instructions, quickly receding from the sandy beaches and returning to the ocean’s depths.

  


It wasn’t until they meandered solemnly into the festivities that he noticed that he was missing the one thing that brought them to that moment ?


End file.
